


Fuck It

by CaptainLoris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, I have no idea how to write for the life of me, I'm just typing random things now, Kind Of Abuse?? IDK, M/M, Monster and Coffee actually isn't bad together fight me, No Homo, Reddie, Total homo though, afuckusonia, fuck it, this is based on so many things its not even funny anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoris/pseuds/CaptainLoris
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier have been growing closer to each other, and not a normal kind of close. This causes some sneaking suspicions between the losers. They all slowly begin to realize that Richie's teasing was mostly him being serious. Everyone except Eddie, of course. A trashmouth and germaphobe, wonder how this will work out.





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> The description describes nothing. It's not really the story but it also is so, yeah. Just read. I can't explain what's going through my mind in words to describe stuff, it kind of just goes out.

Eddie sighed as he walked into the dull math room. He flung his heavy backpack over his shoulder and underneath his desk, sitting down quickly after. He rested his head in his palm and waited for his friend to enter the classroom. Well, "friend". Their relationship definitely wasn't in the friendship category but there really isn't a word for where they are. They're friends but they both want more yet neither one of them knows the other does. They act like an old married couple but aren't actually doing anything romantic.

   After a couple minutes of waiting and a loud bell that seemed to go on forever, Richie ran into the classroom. He wasn't asked for a tardy slip because of how often this happened. The teacher just gave up. Richie walked over and sat at his desk next to Eddie's, his glasses lifting up as he brought his book bag over his head and into the walkway. He reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle, filled with what Eddie hoped was coffee, and a Monster energy drink. He poured the monster into the coffee, earning a small gag from the smaller boy.

   "I'm going to fucking die." Richie whisper-yelled as he began drinking the strange concoction.

   "What the hell, Rich?" Eddie gagged again as he put down the drink and wiped some excess off his lips.

   "Eddie, oh my dearest Eddie Spaghetti. I thought you knew me. I am hurt" Richie fake whined, being the overdramatic teen he is. This just earned a scoff and an eye roll form Eddie.

   "I do know you, this is just a new low."

   "No, don't even speak. If you really knew me, you would know that this is completely normal and not weird in any way, shape, or form." Richie let out a fake sniffle. "Jeez, Eds. I thought we were friends, maybe even more but then you go and treat me like this? Shame on you, Eds. Shame on you." 

   Eddie blushed at the thought of Richie thinking of them as more than friends but then quickly brushed it off, knowing it was one of his jokes, also because people were starting to stare. That's another big reason. "Nothing's normal if you do it, Rich. And don't call me Eds!"

   Eddie could see the sly smirk creep onto Richie's face, only causing him to blush more.

   "Oh Eds, you're so cute~.  Now you should get back to work. Don't want to ruin your perfect record. If you do, your Sonia'll ban me from your house and we can't fu-"

   "Shut up!" Eddie was now scarlet. Richie just shrugged it off and began doodling on his math sheet the teacher had passed out while they were talking. Eddie looked down at the sheet of useless numbers and tried to concentrate, but he couldn't. All he could think of were Richie's words. This wasn't abnormal though. This was like a daily routine to them now. Richie would tease Eddie to the point of him turning scarlet and shrug it off like it was nothing, then Eddie couldn't concentrate because he could only think if what Richie said was true. That's all he hoped.

* * *

   The bell rang and Eddie quickly got up, pulling his backpack back over his shoulders, standing over his sleeping friend's desk.

   "Richie!" He said as he poked the taller boys cheek, getting a small groan and wince in return. "The bell rang."

   Richie opened his eyes and looked around a nearly empty classroom, a few stragglers here and there. "How do you even do that? You just drank the most caffeinated thing in the world." Eddie asked as he grabbed his friends bag and handed it to him.

   Richie stood up with a chuckle, grabbing it and sliding it over his head. "I'm a wizard, Eds. That's the only logical explanation."

   "You don't know shit about logic."

  "Do to!"

  "My god just go to class already!" Their math teacher yelled at them. They quickly walked out of class and continued their argument until Eddie reached his next class.

   "Welp, I guess this is where I bid you farewell. Goodbye, my dearest Spaghetti Man. I don't know how I'll ever live without you." Richie spoke in a really bad English accent, pulling Eddie into a hug.

   "You'll see me at lunch, doofus."

   "Doofus! How am I supposed to recover from that?" He let out a sigh. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then, Eds. You better save me a part of your mom's delicious sandwich!" Richie yelled as he ran off.

   "How did yo- nevermind. I don't want to know."

   

 

 


	2. Swollen Lips

   The next two hours couldn't go by any slower for the young brunette. He tuned out everything the teachers said as the minutes seemed to take hours. He could've sworn it had been two days by the time the lunch bell rang. As well as the teasing, this was a daily thing and Eddie hated it more than anything. He hated how he literally ached to see the boy, he hated how much he needed him in his life. Eddie was raised to think that being gay was wrong and anyone who was would burn eternally in hell. This is why he was so scared of himself. He always felt guilty thinking about doing anything remotely romantic with Richie, even when it was just a simple hug. Everything thing just felt... wrong. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be normal. Straight. Anything but gay. But of course, that wasn't the case. No matter how much Eddie tried, he couldn't change the way he felt. Nothing could.

   Eddie quickly grabbed his back and threw it over his shoulder, rushing out of class and into the cafeteria, sitting down in his usual spot next to Bill and in front of Stan. No one was there yet so Eddie kept his lunch in his bag, not wanting to start to eat without the rest of them. Bill came first with Stan, then Ben with Beverly and then Mike. Richie was still nowhere to be seen.

   "Have any of you seen Richie?" Eddie asked in between bites of his sandwich. Everyone exchanged glances before Beverly spoke up.

   "We saw him walk off with some girl and to the janitors closet.."

   Eddie's heart started to pound rapidly in his chest. _What would he want to do with her? They're only making out, right? Richie wouldn't_.. _Oh my god._ Any thought of Richie liking him disappeared. He knew his friend would joke about these things but he didn't know he actually did them.

   "Has he done this before..?" Eddie asked weakly. They all just nodded, noticing the panic in the small boy's eyes.  "Oh.. Okay then.."

   "I-I-Is there something wr-wrong, Eddie?" Bill asked.

   "No. Not at all." Stan rolled his eyes at this and was about to say something before he was caught off by a swollen-lipped trashmouth sitting down next to Eddie.

   "Save any of that sandwich for me, Eds? Forgot my lunch." Silence. "Whats up? Do I look that good today? I thought I was just mediocre." Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their former conversations. Eddie just sat there, completely silent, not eating. "Are you going to finish that?"

   Eddie pushed his lunch box over to Richie and slumped down onto the table, receiving a confused and kind of concerned look from the older boy. He stayed like that for the rest of lunch, not responding to what anyone was saying. Not even Richie. Especially not Richie. He didn't like him, that was that. He should just get over it. It's not that big of a deal. Eddie only wished it was that easy. He felt as if someone had literally ripped his heart out and was now stabbing him in the brain. The little hope he had was gone.

   Lunch was supposed to be a fun time. A break from the horror of school. A time where you could just sit down with your friends and talk with no limit. Eddie knew he'd get over this and a couple hours and his hopes would be back up again. He just couldn't help himself. No matter how many times he gets pushed down, he always gets up again. But instead of this being a good thing, it's bad. He's getting his hopes up over something that'll never happen and it's been ruining his life. His grades have gone down since the crush developed because he just couldn't get his mind off of him and ignored everything the teacher was saying. He just couldn't help himself. He liked Richie, and that was that. No changing it. No getting his mind off of it. No nothing. No matter how much he's rejected, he'll keep liking him. It was absolute torcher.

   "Eddddsssss. Eddie Spaghettiiiiiiii. Why aren't you talking to meeeeeeeeee. It's the end of lunch and I've heard nothing from yooooouuu. Do you hate me?" Richie whined as he poked his face.

   "It's impossible to hate you, Rich." Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes.

   "I don't know if that was meant sarcastically or you're serious."

   "I'm serious. Don't worry."

   "Yay!" Richie cheered as he threw his arms around Eddie, pulling him into a tight hug. Eddie let his arms go limp as the taller boy shoved his face into his chest.

   "So what's with the swollen lips and messy hair?"

   "Ohhhh, you're too young to know. Too young and innocent. Wouldn't want to ruin that, now would we?"

   "Only by a couple months!" His hope was back.

   "A couple of months changes a lot. Like dick size." Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed away from the hug. The rest of the losers and most kids had packed up and already headed to their next class, leaving the cafeteria with just Eddie, Richie, and stragglers.

   "Come on, we should get to class."

   "Anything for you, Eds. Anything for you." Eddie's heart skipped a beat and he could feel his face heat up a bit. He quickly put his lunchbox into his bag and picked it up.

   "Don't call me Eds, trashmouth."

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't write for the life of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I like to write dialogue since I'm more used to writing scripts than I am at actual stories. But I'm actually kind of proud of this and there's definitely more to come. Also, sorry if my grammar is absolute shit, I'm from America and we have terrible school systems here.


End file.
